Modern day farming utilizes trailers to haul a variety of loads. Such trailers are generally towed behind a vehicle connected to the trailer using a hitch pivotally connected to the front axle of the trailer. The trailers generally have front and rear axles with wheels. As the towing vehicle turns, it carries the hitch along with it causing the front axle to turn together with its wheels. The rear wheels generally do not track the front wheels resulting in a wider turning radius for the trailer. Such a wide turning radius of conventional trailers can have various drawbacks including causing the rear wheels of the trailer to jump over rows in a farm field.
Accordingly, what is needed is a trailer in which the rear wheels track or follow the front wheels. Such an arrangement, as set forth in detail below, may present several advantages including keeping the front and rear wheels in the same rows and offering a much tighter turning radius than conventional trailers.